


Silencio, Por Favor

by ibonekoen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Jyn and Cassian need to stop dicking around and admit their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: It's been two years since the crew of Rogue One survived their mission at Scarif, and Cassian Andorstillhasn't told Jyn Erso how he feels.Then again, neither has she. Will one mission change that?





	Silencio, Por Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where I got the prompt for this, but the theme was "Can you just shut up for five minutes?" Any Spanish phrases are from my own limited knowledge or Google Translate, so if I messed up something, please let me know.

Two standard years had passed since Scarif, and Cassian Andor still had no idea how the crew of Rogue One had survived. They hadn’t escaped unscathed though. Bodhi’s right arm had been lost in the grenade explosion that had destroyed their ship; he now sported a black mechanical replacement. K-2SO had gotten a new body, and Cassian favored his right leg when the weather was bad or he’d pushed himself too hard.

At first glance, Chirrut and Baze seemed to have escaped without a souvenir of some sort, but the scars were easily hidden under their clothes.

Even Jyn, who had been the least injured from their near-brush with death, hadn’t been untouched. Her nightmares had finally tapered off from nightly occurrences but they came back when she was stressed. 

Which seemed to be often of late. Cassian knew they were all overtaxing themselves but they had a war to win. Resting remained a luxury that was just beyond their grasp.

Case in point. Cassian wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep for fifty years, but the sounds of blaster fire, explosions and Jyn yelling at him prevented that.

Bodhi, Kaytoo, Jyn and Cassian had been dispatched to Akkis, a colony world of the Galactic Empire. Infiltrating Moff Vancil’s staff to gain sensitive intelligence had been a breeze—too much of a breeze, and Cassian had let his guard down because he was just. So. Kriffing. Exhausted.

It made trying to stay ten steps ahead a challenge, and had resulted in them getting pinned down in an abandoned warehouse. They had limited resources and any moment their blasters would run out of charge. The Imperials would rush in and probably kill them.

Cassian almost hoped it would be quick as opposed to them being captured and tortured. He’d withstood an Imperial torture session before, but he didn’t wish it on Bodhi or Jyn.

He coughed and regretted it as his body was wracked with pain. He’d taken a hit to his right leg and another to his shoulder, and both had effectively rendered him useless in a firefight. Their ship awaited them at the spaceport, just two klicks from their current position but it might as well have been twenty.

“Jyn,” he murmured, trying to get her attention. She had been keeping up a steady stream of chatter, which was unlike her, except Cassian was fairly certain it was meant to keep him awake and alert.

“Kriffing shab, we need to get out of here,” she growled. “Where the kriff is Target Practice? Cassian, you shouldn’t have told him to stay with the ship. He’s an Imperial _droid_ , he—”

“¿Puedes callarte por cinco minutos?” he snapped in irritation. It was only when Bodhi and Jyn both turned startled faces to him that he realized he’d spoken Festian.

Still, it had the desired effect—Jyn had gone quiet. Good. She wasn’t going to like what he had to say.

He wet his lips and cut his eyes to Bodhi. The other man’s face took on a grim expression, and he gave a slight nod of his head. Good. He’d come to the same logical conclusion as Cassian.

“You have to go.”

Jyn’s jaw went slack for a total of maybe thirty seconds and then tightened. She gave a firm shake of her head. “No.”

Cassian made a resigned noise and shifted against the crates stacked up behind him, keeping him propped up. Bodhi had done the best he could to doctor Cassian’s wounds with the bacta patches in their field kit, but Cassian would still slow them down and hinder their escape.

“Jyn—”

“ _No_ , Cassian. We’re not leaving you behind.” Her voice cracked and she gave a furious shake of her head. “That is out of the, the question.”

“Jyn, it’s—” He sighed as she shook her head again and got to her feet, walking away from him and over to the door.

Bodhi crouched down beside Cassian. “You know she won’t leave you.”

“She has to,” Cassian insisted. He winced as he rolled his shoulder. “I’ll weigh you or her, whichever one helps me to the ship, down. You’ll have a better chance if you leave me.” He exhaled slowly. “I’ll be fine.”

He chose to ignore the skeptical look Bodhi shot him. Yeah, he didn’t believe it either, but he’d made his peace with the thought of dying.

“This is a terrible idea. She’s never going to leave you behind.” Bodhi cast a glance at the stacks of crates behind and beside Cassian. “Especially not after Galen.”

Cassian frowned as he watched Bodhi rise from his crouch and start opening crates. “It makes the most sense, Bodhi. She has the datachip. _Your_ mission now is to get it _and_ her off this planet.”

Bodhi hummed but otherwise ignored him, which irked Cassian even more.

“Who’s the kriffing leader of this mission?” he hissed. He narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Well, for starters, I found some blaster packs. Looks like they might fit mine and Jyn’s.” Bodhi switched out the pack on his blaster for the new one and the satisfying snap of the pack sliding into place confirmed his theory. “There are some grenades. We might be able to get out of here after all. Somebody just needs to create a diversion while the other two make a run for it.”

He scowled as Cassian opened his mouth. “ _Not_ you. You’re injured and need to get to the ship.” He took a deep breath, held it and then nodded firmly as he exhaled. “I’ll be the diversion. Jyn and you will head to the ship and Kaytoo will get the engines going. When I think it’s safe, I’ll f—”

They exchanged bewildered expressions as a loud explosion shook the building. Bodhi scrambled over to the door, which Jyn had opened just enough to allow her to see out.

Cassian tried to join them both but pain flared across his chest as he tried to rise, so he sank back down onto the ground. His back thumped lightly against the crate, and he struggled to catch his breath. “What happened?” he demanded, irritation in his tone.

Jyn glanced over her shoulder, a wide, bright grin dominating her face. “The cavalry has arrived.”

Cassian shot her a confused look and tried to get up again. “ _What_?” He managed to stagger to his feet and ignored the white-hot pain that shot through him as more explosions sounded outside. He limped over to the door as the unmistakable pew pew of laser bolts caused more explosions. He could hear the stormtroopers shouting in the chaos.

Jyn glanced at him and smiled warmly. “Looks like the ship came to us.”

Cassian scowled. “I told Kaytoo to stay put!” He glanced at the ship, which landed right outside the building on the street and sidewalk, in a narrow place not meant for a ship to land.

“Kaytoo can’t fly like that.” Bodhi sounded awestruck. “That’s one hell of a pilot.”

Cassian’s comlink beeped, and he frowned as he yanked it from his belt and thumbed it on, barking “I told you to stay put!”

“Now, Captain, is that any way to greet an old friend who just saved your ass?” purred a smoky feminine voice over the channel. The mellow tones held a slight accent like warm bourbon settling in someone’s stomach.

Cassian blinked and then slowly began to laugh. “What the kriff are you doing here, Andorra?”

“Rescuing you, apparently. Let’s go!”

Cassian gave Jyn a grateful smile as she tucked herself against his left side, and he slid his arm around her shoulders. Bodhi went ahead, opening the door and laying down a cover of blaster fire for them to run to the ship. They made it onto the gangplank with Bodhi only having to shoot three stormtroopers.

He scrambled onto the ship after Cassian and Jyn and mashed the controls to raise the gangplank. Jyn had already taken Cassian to the small medical area, and Bodhi continued to the cockpit, grinning at the blond woman seated in the pilot’s chair.

“Andorra Kryze, holy shab are you a wonderful sight?” He grinned as she turned to grin back.

“Bodhi. Everybody strapped in?”

He sank down into the seat behind the co-pilot’s chair currently occupied by Kaytoo and hastily fastened his crash webbing. “Yep. Punch it.”

He normally felt nervous watching someone else pilot, but Andorra had more than proven her capabilities. She flew as if whatever ship she was controlling was an extension of her.

The daughter of a Mandalorian Duchess and an unknown man, Andorra Kryze had been in the Rebellion for nearly as long as Cassian. She’d been ten when they’d first met, and he’d started teaching her how to gather information as a Rebellion spy when she was eleven. She’d officially joined as a soldier as soon as she’d turned eighteen.

Bodhi still didn’t know whether to believe the story that she’d taken a sixteen year old Cassian down with a vibroblade during that initial meeting.

Andorra had worked off and on with Cassian before Scarif, and she’d helped Rogue One on a handful of missions since then. The last that Bodhi had heared, she’d been assigned an undercover mission deep in Imperial territory. He’d thought it had been closer to the Core Worlds rather than on the outer fringe.

A small squad of TIE fighters launched from the Dreadnaught orbiting Akkis, and Bodhi took charge of the guns, blasting them out of the sky. As soon as their ship cleared the atmosphere, Andorra made the jump to hyperspace before the Dreadnaught could get a bearing on them.

Bodhi breathed a soft relieved sigh as the stars shifted to streaks, and he grinned as Andorra turned to him.

“Nice shooting, Rook.” Her voice held warm praise. “Been practicing?”

He shrugged his shoulders and felt his cheeks growing hot. “Oh, you know. Here and there.”

She smirked and got up, bumping her fist against his shoulder as she passed by him.

Bodhi and Kaytoo stared at each other until Kaytoo gave a loud, electronic sigh. “Go. I’ll remain here and keep an eye on things.” He sounded very put upon by such a statement but then he paused, his servos whirring slightly. “Please keep me informed on Cassian’s condition.”

Bodhi gave him a sympathetic smile. “You got it.” He hesitated and then squeezed Kaytoo’s shoulder before quietly unfastening his crash webbing and slipping out of his seat.

Kaytoo watched Bodhi’s retreating form. If he had a proper mouth, he might’ve frowned. Humans were so strange sometimes.

~*~*~*~

Andorra hung back, observing Jyn stroking Cassian’s hair. Cassian’s eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in rhythmic breaths; he looked younger than Andorra could recall ever seeing him. His devotion to the Rebellion kept him pushing himself beyond his limits, and it made it simple to forget that he was only six standard years older than her.

To be honest, there were days when she felt much older than twenty-four.

She guessed they all felt a little older than their actual ages. She knew that Jyn was only a year or so younger than her, but at first guess, she would’ve pegged her as being closer to Cassian’s age.

Jyn murmured something soft and likely tender—judging by the softness of her face—to the unconscious Cassian and brushed her fingers through his hair. 

Andorra decided that was her cue to leave, and had just turned around when she heard a cautious “Andorra? How long have you been standing there?”

She winced and slowly turned back to face Jyn, who looked flustered. “Sorry. I was just leaving. Didn’t want to interrupt your—” Words failed her, and she gestured toward Jyn and Cassian.

Jyn snorted softly and scrubbed her hand across her eyes. “It’s fine. You’re his friend too.” She glanced back at Cassian’s prone form. “He’s alright. He just passed out.”

Andorra nodded. “Adrenaline crash.” She made no comments about the dampness she could see on Jyn’s cheeks. “He’s tough. He just needs to sleep.”

“He wanted us to leave him,” Jyn snapped. “He was afraid he’d slow us down.” She snorted, and Andorra could practically taste the bitterness roiling off her.

She wet her lips with a quick swipe of her tongue and nodded. “He’s always been self-sacrificing and obstinate. Makes you want to just punch him.” She hesitated before adding “It just means he cares about you.”

Jyn nodded. “More than he does himself, yeah. I got that.”

Andorra sighed. “It’s a rough path we’ve chosen, but knowing that we’re not alone as we continue down it helps.” She gave Jyn a pointed look. “Have you told him how _you_ feel?”

Jyn’s eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth downturned slightly. “That’s not really any of your—”

“Because if you haven’t,” Andorra continued as if Jyn hadn’t even spoken, “now would be a kriffing good time.” She cut her eyes to Cassian’s prone form. “Before you lose the chance permanently. Trust me, even in times of war, love blossoms. Nurture it. Let it grow. Otherwise…” She trailed off and shrugged, smiling faintly. “You’ll regret it.”

She glanced over Cassian, inspecting the bacta patch on his wounded shoulder. “Not bad, Erso.” She laid her hand over the center of Cassian’s chest and let her eyes slip closed.

Jyn furrowed her brow as she watched Andorra, and she swore Cassian’s breathing became deeper, more even, as if he’d slipped into true slumber instead of his body simply shutting down in order to heal. She almost noticed that Andorra seemed to stagger as she stepped back, but she’d straightened herself back up so fast that Jyn thought she might’ve imagined it.

Andorra flashed a tired smile as she rolled one shoulder, then the other. She moved toward the doorway. “Think about what I said, Jyn.” 

Then she was gone, leaving Jyn alone with her thoughts and the steadfast sound of Cassian’s breaths.

~*~*~*~

Jyn startled awake and, for a moment, couldn’t be certain what had awakened her. There was a moment of disorientation as she couldn’t place where she was, and then her eyes focused on the pale face of one Cassian Andor, not only conscious but smiling at her.

“Jyn.” Her name on his tongue sounded warm, and she couldn’t remember the last time someone had called her by name so tenderly. Then he scrunched up his nose and frowned. “You were supposed to leave me behind.”

“No, never.” She stretched her hand out, tentative and uncertain, and rested it on his chest. “I’m with you always.”

His eyes softened, and his own hand came up, his fingers curling around her wrist. For a measure of heartbeats, they simply watched each other. Jyn trembled at the feel of his chest rising and feeling beneath her palm.

“Cassian—” 

Whatever she’d been about to say dissipated completely as he brought her hand up to his mouth. A tremor wracked her frame as his lips brushed her fingers.

“Jyn, I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never been— There’s not—” He frowned, seeming unable to find the words for what he was trying to say. “I—”

She laid her hand across his mouth and smiled. “Could you just shut up for five minutes?” Her eyes sparkled with mirth as his widened, and then she leaned down as she lowered her hand from his mouth. Her lips brushed against his, softly at first and then with more pressure as she deepened the kiss.

She knew they still had much to discuss, but just this once, she let herself indulge in a selfish, heated act.

At least until Cassian’s pained hiss brought them both back to reality and she realized she’d squeezed his injured shoulder.

Out in the corridor, headed to her own bunk after a shift manning the controls, Andorra paused and tilted her head at the sound of quiet laughter and a whispered apology. A moment later, everything fell quiet save a soft, muffled moan.

She quickly hurried down the corridor, smirking as she muttered “It’s about kriffing time.”


End file.
